I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat of which the backrest can fold onto the seat cushion in such a way as to form a tablet.
II. Description of Related Art
Document DE 4 343 242 describes a tablet, fixed to a retractable support, positioned beside a motor vehicle seat. When the support is lowered, the tablet, which is articulated such that it rotates to one side of the support, about an axis perpendicular to the latter, can be unfolded and brought in front of the seat to allow it to be used by a user sitting in the seat. The support may comprise two tablets, each articulated on one side of the support, so that they can be used by users sitting in seats positioned side by side. This type of device is very bulky because it is necessary to provide enough space to fix the tablet support between the two seats.
Furthermore, it is known practice to use the rear face of the folding backrests of certain motor vehicle seats as tablets. This type of seat comprises a seat cushion, fixed to the floor of the vehicle, and a backrest which can be folded onto the seat cushion and the rear face of which comprises a tablet-forming element, which, when the backrest is folded onto the seat cushion, forms a flat surface substantially parallel to the floor of the vehicle and which can act as a tablet. This type of tablet is, however, not very ergonomic because the working area offered remains small and distant from a user sitting on a seat positioned beside the folded seat.